Yin
by ShawnLassiter56
Summary: Yin's back and he's itching to play the game. This time he's taking it to a whole new level. 11 victims. 48 hours. Who will die? Lots of Shules and Carlowe!
1. A Dream, A Note and Little Miss Lassiter

Yin

He's back

1

Caroline Spencer

_He's chasing me further and further into the woods. The shots from his pistol fly around, missing me by inches. I cry soundlessly as I run. Then I hear it. The chime of the clock tower striking twelve. I scream as a body thuds to the ground behind me. I expect it to be my mother, fallen from the sick trap Yin set for her 5 years ago. But when I turn around, I see Yin. In his left hand he holds my mother's hairpin. And in his right, he holds a syringe. The syringe that almost killed my father._

Ooo0ooo0oooO

I awoke to the sound of my own screaming. I was shaking violently. My covers had been thrown off my bed. This was the third time I had the dream. My therapist kept telling me that it was my mind, and I had the power to change the dream. But I didn't want to change it. I wanted to get my revenge on Yin. The man who dangled my mother from a clock tower. The man who tied Abigail under the pier. The man who tried to kill Dad and Uncle Gus. I would love to inflict the pain on him that he so easily inflicted on my family. I'd get him if I could just stay asleep long enough to fight the fear. My cell buzzed. It was a text from Chelsea, Lassie and Marlowe's daughter.

Morning sleepyhead!

I rolled my eyes. Only Chel would send a good morning text at 12:30. another one followed.

R U coming 2 the station today?

I responded:

Yeah. U?

Within seconds, she returned:

Yup.

Well, at least I have someone to be with today. Our text chat continued until my parents woke up. I stumbled out of bed and down the stairs. In the kitchen my parents were eating breakfast. My dad was munching on a pineapple pancake and texting Gus. My mom was sipping coffee. They looked so mundane and innocent, you never would have guessed that they were a fake psychic and a badass cop. That is, until Mom started polishing a gun and Dad started stretching his "I have a vision" finger. Any normalcy just kind of went out the window. "Mom, no guns at the table, and dad, do you even know how creepy that finger thing is?" They laughed. "OK, in terms of the gun, I'm taking care of it for Carlton and he'll have a cardiac event if it isn't clean, and as for Shawn, his finger stretching is totally necessary. What if he got a finger-cramp in the middle of a 'vision'?" I smirked at my mom conspiratorially. "Well, who am I to complain about the finger that puts a roof over my head?" Dad feigns disgust. "I created you, Child, and you have the audacity to call my finger poses 'creepy'? Stop being the glistening shimmer of Lassiefaces gun and show some respect!" When Mom laughed, he shot her a stern look. "No, Jules. Don't join the demon-child. Don't be her minion. Don't let her steal your soul!" This only made us laugh harder. "You people are hopeless!" He cried before answering Gus's text.

My mom and I laughed until a honking Blueberry in the driveway interrupted us. We headed out to meet Gus, who just so happened to be our ride."Morning, ladies and Shawn." Gus chirped when we got in the car. When my dad questioned his motive for cheeriness, he responded: "An old episode of 'A Player Named Gus' just ended." We all nodded in understanding. A few years back, he went undercover as a really creepy smooth operator on the radio. They replay old episodes every once in a while. I think he just likes listening to the sound of his voice. After a short ride, we arrived at the police station.

O00o00o00O

"O'Hara, Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, Carlton, in my office. Now." My parents went to the Chief's office. I watched them through the glass. Chief Vick had her bad news face on.

2

Juliet Spencer

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Yin isn't dead?! That's impossible! Shawn watched Yang kill him!" Gus shook his head. "With all due respect, Chief, Shawn and I watched him die. Not only was he stabbed in the chest, he also had a syringe full of lethal fluid injected into him. Even Yin couldn't survive that. No matter how he may come across, he is technically human." We all nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, Detectives, but the note matches his old ones." She looked genuinely sorry. "What?" Carlton growled. "Why didn't you tell us about a note?" She grimaced. "Juliet, Shawn, sit." We exchanged nervous looks. She never called us by our first names. She handed us a piece of paper. It read:

Tick, tock

Tied to the tower,

Hanging there,

Just like Mama,

Life ticking,

away by the hour.

Or maybe she's tied up,

Under the pier,

The water is rising,

Help her, Daddy Dear!

"What does this mean?" Gus whimpered. Shawn blanched. "Think about it. 'Hanging there, just like Mama.' Who do you know who's mother has been tied to a clock tower recently?" I lost it. I became completely hysterical. Somewhere into my screaming, Shawn and Carlton carried me outside to get some air. "He's dead! He can't get Caroline because he's dead!" Carlton started murmuring into his radio. "Caroline Spencer...parents...Yin...safe house..." I screamed until I lost my voice. Then I just sobbed silently.

3

Chelsea Lassiter

I couldn't believe it. Poor Caroline. Why was Yin targeting her? Juliet and Shawn were victims, not attackers. He should be going after Yang, she's the one that "killed" him! The whole thing was ridiculous. "Chel, I'm sorry to bother you, but Caroline wanted me to give you this." My dad handed me a note. "I'm not going to be home tonight. I need to spend the night with the Spencers. I'll be sleeping with them until this is all cleared up. Since it's summer, we don't have to worry about school. Because you're a minor and a civilian, you can't come with me. I'm sorry about that. I tried but-" I grabbed his arm. "Dad, calm down. I know you're worried about Caroline and Juliet, but nothing can happen to them in the safe house. Just breathe." He closed his eyes. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. Juliet and Caroline are like your sisters, and Shawn...it must be hard." I nodded, and tried not to laugh at my dad's awkwardness when he mentioned Shawn. I've known him since the day I was born. Other than my dad, he was the first man I ever saw. My mom says the first time he picked me up, I burst into laughter. Up until then, no one cold make me stop crying. Ever since then, whenever I was upset, he made it better. No matter how vehemently my dad fought it, Shawn was one of my closest friends. He was like that hot, fun, crazy uncle that my dad totally disapproved of. My mom thought he was super cool. And of course he had his epic, gun slinging, quick-witted wife, Juliet. She was my idol. Beautiful, smart, funny and kickass. They didn't come much cooler than her. Caroline was Shules, all wrapped up into one girl. She had Juliet's blonde hair and long legs, Shawn's crooked smile and defined cheekbones and a pair of huge green eyes that were completely her own. She was 16, a year younger than me, and so mature. She had to grow up fast, due to her parent's dangerous line of work. Shawn and Juliet, Shawn especially, tend to walk into trouble. That talent was, unfortunately, hereditary.


	2. Another Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. However, Chelsea and Caroline are all me!**

**Huge spoilers for Mr. Yin Presents and Yin 3 in 2d! You have been warned. Please review!**

Marlowe Lassiter

"No. Not Chelsea too. Carlton, no." I gasped when Carlton told me about the second note. The note about Chelsea. He read it to me, his voice shaking:

"**Chelsea Lassiter**

**Such a sweet little girl,**

**Too bad, she's a victim**

**Of a big mean world."**

It was shorter than Caroline's, but cruder and barren of clues.

"Marlowe, sweetie, bring Chelsea down to the safe house. I'll be waiting at the back entrance of the warehouse on State Street. It's number 57. Make sure you're not followed." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I climbed the stairs to Chelsea's room. She heard me coming and let me in.

I took a deep breath. "Honey, Yin sent another note." She inhaled sharply.

"Who's it for?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Me." She whispered, terror clouding her brilliant blue eyes. I embraced her for a long time.

"We need to go to the safe house. Pack a bag." I gently murmured. She nodded.

00ooO00ooOoo00

After we arrived at the warehouse, Carlton drove us to a little, off the grid cottage. Contrary to it's looks, the place was like Fort Knox. The security level was amazing. It made me feel safe. Well...almost.


	3. Chelsea's Arrival

**Disclaimer: Tragically, I do not own Psych.**

**I just realized that I made a mistake in the summary: there are actually 12 victims.**

Chelsea Lassiter

We were greeted by Shawn.

"Chelly Bean! Marlowe! What are you guys doing here?"

I grimaced. "Hi, Shawn. Yin sent a note for me too."

His face turned white. "Oh, God. Chelsea...I'm so sorry, honey."

Up until then, I hadn't cried. I had fought it, for the sake of my parents and, quite honestly, myself. But when Shawn wrapped his arms around me, tears started to stream down my cheeks. And he just held me. He didn't make a narcissistic comment, or awkwardly try to comfort me. He just supported me. We stood there for what seemed like ages. I released everything that had been caged up inside me since the notes came. Since everything fell apart. An untouchable serial killer was out there, and he was after Caroline and me. Caroline walked in.

"Chel, what are you doing here?"

"I got a note." She put her face in her hands. I tried to reassure her, but that's hard to do when you're just as scared. "It's okay." I said, but I was more trying to convince myself than her. "We're safe here." She nodded.

Buzz McNabb tapped my shoulder. "Let me take you to your room, Miss."

I nodded my consent and he took my bag. He led me to a small windowless room. The furniture consisted of a cot, a dresser and a desk.

"Thank you, Buzz. Can I go back to Shawn and Caroline?" He said yes and took me back to the foyer.

"Shawn, does Gus know what's going on?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He can't be here because he isn't technically family, but yeah. He knows." I smiled. I thought of Gus fighting with my dad and Vick, trying to get permission to come here.

"Does Abigail know?" Caroline asked. Abigail Lytar was an old girlfriend of Shawn's and was like a sister to Caroline.

Shawn shook his head. "I didn't have time to text her before Lassie took everyone's phones in case they were bugged and/or attached to a bomb. We both nodded. Then it fell. Yin's third note.


	4. Abducted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

**This a bit of a shortie, but take what you can get!**

**Shawn Spencer**

It hid the door with a thud. We heard the whir of Yin's escaped plane. When Lassie cautiously opened the door, he was gone. On the doormat, there were 2 notes tied to a rock. The envelopes were labeled "Chelly Bean" and "Care Bear". I felt sick. How did Yin know their nicknames? When I looked closer, I felt even sicker. Those names were written in Chelsea and Caroline's handwriting. The girls opened their respective notes. Caroline's was as follows:

**Help me, Help me**

**I simply can't breathe,**

**The walls are closing**

**Pain around me—**

The words cut off. She shrieked quietly before falling into my arms. Chelsea opened hers with shaking hands. The note said:

**Finger by finger, **

**Toe by toe **

**Cut her apart**

**Till there's nowhere left to go.**

She went still and silent. Her brown hair fell limply over her face. Lassie wrapped his arms around her.

"No." Jules croaked. Her face was hard. "We can't let him. We won't."

Chelsea's voice returned. "He wants to decapitate me." She mused in same voice one would use to say "he wants to hug me" or "he wants to help me". She stood between Lassie and Marlowe, who were huddling around her protectively.

"Wait." Caroline whispered. "If he just gave us these notes, which means..."

"He's nearby." I finished.

Lassie came to life. "I want officers and SWAT scouring the area for any vehicles in a 50 mile radius. How the hell did he find us? This place doesn't even exist in reality!" I had never seen him so upset.

He sent us to an underground tunnel which was attached to the cottage in case of an invasion. After he loaded us in, we got gassed. Not enough to kill anybody, but enough to knock us out. When we woke up, Chelsea and Caroline were gone.


	5. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

Carlton Lassiter

About an hour after the girls were taken, I got a call from Karen. She gave me horrible news. I assembled Marlowe, Juliet and Spencer in the foyer.

"I have something to tell you that you won't like." I shivered. "Yin has more victims. He has all of our siblings, parents, friends...everyone that matters to us. He sent Chief Vick a letter explaining how the game is to be played. He has spread the victims across California. In 48 hours they all die in different places in different ways. We can't save everyone. We have to be very careful not to upset him. Keep in mind he can kill everyone you love with the press of a button."

They all stared at me with dark fear in their eyes. Marlowe burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I never even dealt with Yin. Why is he after me too?" Marlowe asked.

"Because he wants to hurt me, and he knows I can't stand to see you upset." I whispered, but it only made her cry harder.

I finished the briefing, trying desperately to be sensitive. "He sent 4 notes." I passed them out. "They are about Henry Spencer, Ewan O'Hara, Anita Viciellio and Samantha Lassiter." Spencer read his aloud:

"**Hi Shawn!**

**O Daughter, sweetheart,**

**Be a love,**

**And help me out."**

Marlowe then read hers:

"**Back where it all began,**

**There's more than meets the eye."**

Juliet came next:

"**Hey Jules!**

**Love the docks,**

**Ah! I'm sinking!**

**Always pay attention **

**To 2 and 3." **

I read mine:

"**Hi Lassie!**

**Mommy misses you.**

**Can that man disco?**

**Yay, it's rhyme time!"**

We stood in silence. Spencer, as usual, spoke up.

"Do you think it's significant that the first batch of notes is a father, a brother, and 2 mothers? And no notes about friends?"

Juliet shook her head. "I think he was just inspired by these 4." We all nodded.

"There are officers across California looking for them." I stated, trying to comfort the women. Oh, and Spencer. Marlowe suddenly burst into life.

"The police station! There have been men digging a tunnel under it the other day! Dammit, I thought they were construction workers! Carlton, call Karen. Mom might be down there." I called Karen, who sent a team of officers out to dig. They promptly found...another note. When I told Marlowe this, she cursed like my grandmother at Thanksgiving. She continued this when I read the note to her. It consisted of one word:

"**BOOM!"**

"This is ridiculous! We're standing here whining while we should be out trying save them! Tell Chief Vick to get this on the news and alert every cop in California!" Juliet cried, suddenly full of energy.

Shawn piped up. "Jules is right! Time is running out. Yin has one weakness: Yang. Lassie, someone needs to clue her in. she saved my life. She deserves to at least be in the loop."

I nodded. "Fine. Has anyone else solved their note?" Shawn and Juliet shook their heads. Then I got it.

"She's in San Francisco! 'It's rhyme time'. Of course!" I called home base, and Karen notified Captain Stottlemeyer of the SFPD. He put every man he had on the job.

"Spencers, go show the officers. Maybe some fresh eyes will catch something we missed."

They sprinted out of the room. Shawn's cell phone stared ringing in the bag I was keeping the phones in. Her name lit up across the screen: ABIGAIL LYTAR.


	6. Abigail's Text

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

**My Dear Guest Reviewer: This is a pre-written fic so that might be hard but I'll try!**

**This chapter is crazy short, but I promise the next one is long and juicy. Hint: Chelsea's POV. **

Shawn Spencer

I came running at the sound of my phone ringing. I answered it with shaking hands. Abs' voice was raw and strained. She spoke through tears:

"**XOX.**

**LOL.**

**FYI.**

**I will die.**

**Sandy"**

Yin ended the call when she tried to tell us where she was.

"Text!" Jules called out. "Check your texts."

I obeyed. Sure enough, Abigail had texted me a picture.

A picture of her hanging over a shark tank.


	7. Cut to Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

**Warning: This is a kind of intense chapter, and it includes decapitation. You have been warned!**

**This is a double because I didn't want to have two major shorties in a row. Enjoy and review! **

Chelsea Lassiter

"No! Stop—AGH! AGH!" I screamed as Yin cut off my thumb. The obvious joy on his face was nauseating.

"Time for a video chat." He growled.

He turned a web cam on and attached it to a large screen. My dad's face appeared on the other end.

"Yin." He croaked with malice.

"Carlton." Yin mocked his angry tone. "I have a friend of yours here. She has some goodbyes to say. She begged and begged, and I caved. What can I say, I love children."

He turned the camera toward me. I cleared my throat. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mom. I don't blame you. Never, _ever_, blame yourself for this. Thank you for being wonderful parents to me. It's been a good 17 years." They choked out goodbyes and put Shawn and Juliet on. Two ragged, sleepless faces appeared.

"Hi, Juliet. Shawn. You guys have been like a second family to me. I love you so, so much and-" I checked that Yin wasn't near the end button. "I'm under Taco Taco in Sacramento!"

He cut it off. "Naughty little girl." He cut off the rest of my fingers, knocked me out and left.

Marlowe Lassiter

We found the trap door quickly. It was in Taco Taco's staff restroom. We navigated through numerous dark tunnels. In the center of the maze, Chelsea was tied up. She was unconscious, but very much alive. She was fingerless, toeless and missing a hand, but she was alive. Carlton untied her and called an ambulance.

We rode in the back with her. She came to after about ten mintues.

"Where am...oh, thank God! You found me! Where the hell is my hand?"

I smiled. "Honey, it's okay. They'll give you a fake one. I knew someone in prison with the coolest prosthetic hand. It was blue, like, Avatar-style."

"Good." She laughed. "This stub is driving me nuts!"

Carlton took her remaining hand. "Did he say anything about the others?"

Her smile dissolved. "Others?"

He nodded grimly. "Yin has our friends and family."

"Shawn and Juliet?"

"Are fine."

She sighed in relief. Then, I noticed the Yin Yang necklace she was wearing. She had no memory of putting it on. Carlton carefully undid the clasp. It turned out to be holding a microchip.

"It's a video. Another clue. Call the Spencers and tell them we're on our way to the station." He muttered in my ear.

When we got to the hospital, I called and we left.


	8. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

**This was my favorite POV to write yet! Sorry about the length, but school is being rough and I don't have a ton of time. Enjoy and review! **

Buzz McNabb

"Watch your head, Detective O'Hara." I helped Shawn and Juliet into the back of the squad car.

They smiled and thanked me, but I could see how upset they were. They were worse than Francie after the Failed Chemical Peel of '05. I was bringing them back to the SBPD. This case was ripping them apart. Shawn hadn't joked in hours and Juliet kept shivering. Juliet's cell phone rang.

"Hi, Chief. Well, what? You're kidding! No!" She laughed. "Thank you!" She hung up. "Ewan escaped! He was being hidden near Gus, and he got Gus! They just showed up at the station! I'm not gonna be an only child, Shawn!" She threw her arms around him.

I smiled. I didn't know Ewan, but I was relieved about the Gusinater. (We kind of had nicknames. I was the Buzzer.) 2 hours later, we reached the station. Detective Lassiter and Marlowe were waiting for us outside. They were smiling.

"Chelsea's okay!" They called as I pulled in.

Juliet burst into tears of joy. Shawn just laughed. They were Chelsea's godparents, and were her second family. For a second, the lights came back into their eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it had come.


	9. 4 Riddles and Yang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

**Dearest Guest Reviewer: Okay, calm down. It's just a story. If, for some unknown reason, you have returned, thank you. Please here what I have to say. After reading your review and rereading the chapter, I felt pretty dumb. Of course Chelsea would be in pain! I kind of feel like an idiot about that. However, I will NOT be giving up on the story. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Shawn Spencer

Juliet and I followed the Lassiters inside.

"So, what's the clue?" I asked.

Lassie shrugged and told us that everyone had been waiting for us. We walked inside and stood in front of a screen. The Chief started the videos. The first image was of a woman I didn't know. I guessed she was a friend of Marlowe's. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"**Gadgets and Gizmos,**

**One for you each,**

**That there is Moe,**

**Let's eat a peach."**

The footage crackled. Then Caroline appeared. She barely had the strength to speak.

"**Where am I,**

**How am I,**

**I'm up on the fly.**

**Who am I,**

**What am I,**

**How will I die?"**

After more static, my dad appeared. He looked furious. He practically spit his words out.

"**Black and white,**

**Light and dark,**

**Opposites attract,**

**Find his better half."**

The screen went black.

"Henry was talking about Yang!" Juliet said. "Yin's better half."

I turned to Lassie. "I need a ride to the institution where Yang's living. Let's go."

He agreed and drove me there. We climbed into the white uniform and paid Yang a visit.

She was ecstatic to see me. "Shawnie! Are you finally ready to get married?"

"No."

"Oh. Where's the little brooding brown one? And why is Mr. Bean here?"

"I'm not here to talk about Gus. Or Lassie. I'm here to talk about Yin. I know you know something about his latest scheme."

"You just missed a friend of his. He left me a note for you."

She tossed something through the hole in the glass. "Toss it back, Reginald!"

I caught it. "You're sure you don't know anything else?"

"Nada. I miss you, honey. Are you still messing around with that blond?"

"Her name's Juliet and we're happily married. Yin has our daughter."

Her sickly eyes clouded over. "Oh. Is this making you not like me?" I nodded. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises. Be back in a half an hour. I miss you already!" She called as I walked away with Lassie at my side.

When we reached the car, he read the note out loud.

"**Remember Allison?**

**The trap was set.**

**Terror reigns,**

**In the place of my 'death'"**

We made eye contact before he hit the gas. We both knew where he was sending us: Yang's house.

The door was unlocked. We found my dad tied up in the basement. Out of all the kidnapped people I'd seen, he was the calmest.

He smirked at us. "About time."

I cut the ropes off his wrists and took him out to the car. He had become silent. Eerily silent. Lassie figured it was a form of PTSD, but I thought it was more serious then a mere menstrual problem. Back at the station, things were in chaos.

**In case you need a reference, here's a quick list of Yin's victims and their status:**

**Caroline Spencer (daughter of Shawn and Jules) - Hostage**

**Abigail Lytar (close friend of Shawn and Caroline)-Hostage**

**Samantha Lassiter (mother of Carlton) - Hostage**

**Darren Lassiter (father of Carlton)-Hostage**

**Lauren Lassiter (sister of Carlton)-Hostage**

**Anita Vicciellio (mother of Marlowe) -Hostage **

**Marcus Vicciellio (father of Marlowe) -Hostage**

**Chelsea Lassiter (daughter of Carlton and Marlowe) –Safe**

**Burton Guster (best friend of Shawn, and generally loved by everyone) -Safe**

**Ewan O'Hara (brother of Jules) –Safe**

**Shelby Lancaster (close friend of Marlowe) –Hostage**

**Henry Spencer (father of Shawn, father-in-law of Jules) –Safe**

**If you see someone missing from the list, they're missing for a reason. It'll all make sense soon, I promise! Please review! A favorite would be nice, too, but I don't wanna get greedy.**


End file.
